Smut! RuCan!
by nopoodles
Summary: Seme Canada in a BDSM relationship with Russia. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan shuddered, his wrists pulling against their restraints. His head snapped around, even knowing that he would not be able to see. He strained to hear even the slightest noise. A low chuckle sounded from by his hip and suddenly soft feathers brushed up his spine, making him jump and shudder.

He had never been so turned on in his life. Ivan was used to nobody showing an interest in him, even in a friendly manner, let alone like this. This tantalising, burning, amazing show of intimacy. This wasn't his first encounter with his Lord, and he hoped endlessly that it would not be his last. At first it had been a gentle friendship, inviting Ivan out to a club, inviting him out for a meal, to the cinema. Then the kiss happened. That kiss changed everything. Suddenly there were more kisses, at first on dates and friendly outings. Then stolen at world meetings, the G8, Arctic meetings. Suddenly he was all Ivan could think about. One world meeting, a September, Ivan was pulled aside at lunch time and the sex started. He was kind at first, gentle. But it hadn't satisfied either of them, not really. Ivan loved being cared for but it never gave him the carnal pleasure he wanted, the pleasure he had sought out his whole life. It wasn't until a year later that The Request was made. Then the pleasure began.

A sharp Thwack! across his backside has the Russian back in the moment. Soft warm breath on his ear "now where exactly was your mind, servant?" the voice was harsh, sharp, unexpected from this particular man at any other time. Ivan gasped and jerked.

"izvinite - ah - sorry, my Lord" he managed Another swift swipe to his skin, hard enough to make Ivan cry out.

He remembered the first few times, when Ivan was first being introduced. He wasn't tied down back then, he was free to move. His Lord slowly, ever so slowly built up the pressure, the power, the force behind his spanks. When Ivan cried out back then he was taken care of, asked if he was okay, the affected area was stroked gently and kissed. Now his Lord just chuckled and continued, knowing that Ivan had enough sense to safe-word if necessary. Ivan, on his part, had enough trust to know his Lord would listen.

"I asked you a question" That voice was back, but it was not by his ear this time. Ivan could hear soft footsteps walk around him as his Lord continued to speak. Suddenly the paddle was changed for a flogger, the gentle rope one, by the feel of it. It thrashed across Ivan's shoulders. "You did not answer me, servant." another swipe of the flogger, Ivan cried out again and jerked.

"Okhuyet" (sorry) The strike was harder this time and was swiftly followed by two more. "aaHH! I-Iam sorry, My Lord, nngh"

Ivan knew what he had done wrong. Russian was forbidden during these sessions, at least from him. "Now you speak in a forbidden manner! As if you had not done enough wrong!" there was a pause "How many?" His Lord asked

"E-eight?" Ivan offered

"Sixteen" the voice was by his ear again, hissing in anger. Ivan had done wrong and he had to be punished.

The first strike came quickly, harshly upon his back. Ivan began to count. "One" The second was softer, that emergence of the softer side of his Lord. "Two" Ivan breathed, shuddering all over. He heard that chuckle again. Low, soft, deep, erotic. The soft rope trailed all over Ivan's exposed body. "Aanh! Three, f-four" strong, stinging. Suddenly all contact ceased. Silence. Ivan again tried in vain to look around, to make sure he had not been left. Blinding light attacked Ivan's eyes and strike "Five, six, Seven AAH!" He saw his Lord smile. He watched as his Lord flicked his wrist "eight" but the strike did not come. Ivan's eyes widened. No. He hadn't. He slowly looked up at his Lord, the beautiful face had darkened and Ivan swallowed. This was going to be a long, torturously pleasure-filled evening.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew untied Ivan's limbs starting at his feet. He took some lotion and gently massaged it into his lover's feet and ankles. He moved up his calves, thighs and then to his abused buttocks. Ivan hissed in pain and Matt winced, and proceeded more gently. He rubbed Ivan's lower back then moved to untie his wrists, kissing each as they were freed. He gently rubbed feeling back into the other man's fingers, wincing again, he hadn't meant to tie so tightly.

Ivan smiled up at Matt, somewhat dazed. Matt rubbed his lover's arms and then worked on his shoulders before picking the slightly larger man up and carrying him to their bed. He gently kissed Ivan's lips, stroking his hair away from his face. Ivan's eyes opened and he smiled, unguarded.

"Hey" Matt said softly, all the dominance leaking from his voice. "How're you?" It took Ivan a moment to translate and a moment longer to respond, but Matthew was ever patient outside their dungeon.

"Good" Ivan said quietly, his vocal chords slightly raw from screaming.

Matt smiled, relieved. He knew that his Vanya would always say the same thing but nevertheless he longed to hear it. Matthew pulled his lover close, embracing him from behind, knowing his lover adored being the small spoon almost as much as he adored Matt's attention.

"Matvey" Ivan whispered, just after Matt thought he'd fallen asleep "ya tebya lyublyu"

Matt felt his chest swell, he kissed Ivan on the head "Je t'aime aussi" Matt whispered, snuggling into his lover closer he contentedly fell asleep. Ivan smiled as he felt his love relax against him. He felt safe and warm, like he would never be alone again. He snuggled closer and closed his eyes


End file.
